Stuck in the Game
by SOSNoel
Summary: My wacky friends and I shall hopefully entertain you, and ourselves, with this fun game of Truth or Dare that the gang has uh.. volunteered to play. Will love or hatred bloom from this?


**_Welcome to my new story!_**

**_This is going to be written by two (hopefully I can convince the third) people._**

**_So we have totally different writing styles and are going to twist this story in our own special way!!_**

**_(The characters from my other story are the people that aren't from CardCaptor. Repeat: THE CARDCAPTOR CHARACTERS HERE ARE DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER STORY)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I WANNA OWN SYAORAN. IT'S NO FAIR. I WANT SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!_**

* * *

Stuck in the Game

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

_Welcome_

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping and the flowers in bloom. As we visit our _**beloved**_ Sakura, we find her and the rest of the crew... watching a flat screen TV, laughing their hearts out. "Hahahaha. This _Truth or Dare X-treme _is X-tremely funny," said Eriol, still laughing. Meilin replied, "I know!" All of them laughed at the latest dare, which consisted of a guy putting on make up and wearing _SpongeBob _socks and matching hairband.

Suddenly, the TV turned off! "What's going on?" Sakura asked, with fear in her evil, decieving, I mean, sad eyes. Then a mysterious voice spoke, "_It is time."_ After everyone simultaneously blinked, they were transported to a strange room. "Where are we?" Tomoyo asked, in a small, afraid sounding voice. "In some kind of... living room." replied Syaoran. Indeed it looked like a well-furnished and very nice looking living room at that..

"_Welcome."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone was screaming bloody murder. Syaoran and Eriol were hugging each other screaming like scared, freaked out girls. Sakura ducked and hid, still screaming of course. Tomoyo and Meilin were screaming and waving their hands in the air like baka.

"_STOP YELLING!"_ They didn't dare move or make a sound besides their heavy breathing from screaming so loudly. "_Wow.. At least you know how to follow commands." _Syaoran and Eriol realized their position and broke apart immediately.

"Who are you?" Syaoran wanted to know and quickly transformed his magical sword. "_Sheesh.. Calm down.. You're here to play a game. You've heard of Truth or Dare right? Well... that's what you're going to play.." _"What happens if we don't?" Eriol, bravely stepped forward and asked. "_Ha. Do you want to find out?"_ He quickly stepped back. Syaoran quickly transformed back his sword, afraid what would happen if he damaged the slightest thing.

Syaoran yelled, "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" A girl appeared in front of the open door. She had black/dark brown long-ish hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm Noel." It was the girl who was talking to them... but now she had a cheerful voice. Another girl that kind of looked like Noel came in. "I'm Caren." Then, another girl came running in and stopped once right next to the girls. "I'm Luchia!" She had black/dark brown shorter hair and dark brown eyes and posed once she got in.

"Uh..." everyone was dumbstruck. Girls about their age were able to transport them to a house and make them play a game of Truth or Dare. You have got to be kidding me? "Eh... Do you have a problem with us?" asked the girls, annoyed at their weird and confuzzled. "No, no." They started shaking their heads slowly. Who knows what these girls could do?

Of course, Eriol being the interested and curious fellow he was asked immediately, "Where are we? How did we get here? How did you get us here? Do you know us? What are you going to do with us?" Luchia answered in a sweet and nice voice, "You are in the house we are currently staying in. You got here by teleportation. We got you here.. well by teleportation. Yes, we know you, Hiiragizawa-san. We are going to make you guys stay here, play with us, and probably hang out with us for about a month or more."

Everyone, excluding Luchia, Noel, Caren and Eriol, stared at her like she was crazy since she understood Eriol and answered all the questions. Luchia and Eriol had an understanding look between them. Noel sighed. Caren just (secretly) took pictures of the amazed group, which excluded Eriol in their little activity of staring. Syaoran quickly recovered from the shock and said, "Prove that you know us.."

Noel then got super excited, "Oooooooooh! I'll do it! You're Syaoran Li of the Li Clan. That's Eriol Hiiragizawa, your nickname for Li-san is cute little descendant. That's Meilin Li, you're one of the cousins of Li-san. That's Tomoyo Daidouji, Sonomi Daidouji is your mother and she is the owner of a toy company making you rich. And lastly..." Noel's eyes glaring daggers and other murderous throwing weapons at Sakura. "... is Sakura Kinomoto, your magic is locked up Kinomoto-san, and I suggest not doing anything that bothers me." _'Hoe... she seems mad at me_,_'_ thought Sakura. Luckily for Noel, and unfortunately for Sakura, no one saw that she was glaring except for Luchia and Caren, knowing the reason of hatred. Also, the same people didn't hear anything about the locked magic.

The group all thought the same thing. '_How in the world does she know us?' _Syaoran also thought, _'How did she know my horrible nickname? Even Meilin and everyone else didn't know. Thank goodness they are too busy thinking to remember/think about it.'_ Caren and Luchia looked at them as though they were weird and Noel was smiling, feeling accomplished and happy at the thought of knowing them so well.

"Does anyone else know about us?" asked Syaoran. "Well, there is someone, but she doesn't know too much. This girl has a bleep of existence in our world. Her name is Hanon." answered Caren. "She's not a bleep of existence!" Noel argued, angrily. "Yes, she is!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES! (You see Luchia eating popcorn and everyone else watching.) "No she isn't! Luchia didn't agree to either of us." "LUCHIA!" Noel and Caren yelled. "Umm... hehe.. what's up?" "Who's right?" they both glared at her. "I don't know!" Luchia hid, Noel and Caren had a glaring contest, and the CardCaptors gang just watched.. _'These people are our captors...'_

* * *

**_YAY!!_**

**_This is gonna be fun.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_**

**_SOSCaren is going to be writing the next chapter_**

**_What does she have planned for the next chappie?_**

**_Even though we are crazy, we would be very happy if you would support us, criticize us, or even flame us to tell us if we are good or bad._**

**_Thank you_**

**_-From SOSNoel, SOSCaren, and SOSLuchia_**


End file.
